Children of the Night
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: AU: Something is stalking one of New York's Finest, and it isn't human.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So it seems I'm just going to take a break on FanFic. So I'm looking at Children of the Night/Children of the Darkness and it just well pissed me off that those two had to be separated all because of a misshape with the damn ff.n and how it uploaded the computer. I believe some got confused as to what happened with the story so I thought I'm just going to start from scratch and upload a chapter maybe once in a while until you guys are on the last chapter I updated. I hope some of you review since I had to delete the other two and I hope some newbies enjoy it so, thank you to those who support me with this oddball fanfic and keep watching the best show on television.   
  
Summery: AU: Something is lurking in the shadows of the streets of New York City, and it isn't human.  
  
Category: Suspense/Horror   
  
Rating: PG-13 (But warning, some R rated material so those who love G stories probably would more then likely not like this one)   
  
Disclaimer: The terrible truth, hold on to something, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM THIRD WATCH! Yes sad but true, the only ones that are mine are probably not going to make any money so don't worry. If you want to sue me you'll get nothing and you'll like it!   
  
Spoilers: Yeah, nothing, only that Alex isn't dead in this because I started this back in December, yes thats long ago!  
  
Tag Note: AU means Alternative Universe ;)  
  
Author Note: Ever since I started this story I been nervous and anxious to put this out, and I can only hope you take this with open minds and like it. So I must put my thanks to those who kept encouraging me when all I wanted to do was quit on this story. Bee-girl your words, everything about you, makes me smile just to see you log on just to talk to you, thank you so much. Laurie (Laurie Lasagana), honey, your just simply one of a kind and I love you for that so thank you so much for helping me with this story. Amanda (Syko4Bosco), like Bee your like my beta reader and I'm so glad that you came and showed up and decided to write and share your talent as you to Bee, so thank you so much for your help to! Jess (Boscogirl), LONG LOST TWIN, you're the best ;) and I owe you so much so thanks to!   
  
There are a lot more, Thumper and Helena you two I owe a great deal and to many out there THANK YOU!!!!   
  
So here it is, another story, another something so enjoy ;)  
  
Prologue  
  
Nights can play tricks on those who let them but off in the darkest part of the city two figures stood in the dark conversing with one another. They looked like regular humans but it was far from being just that. They were creatures, monsters. When you crossed their path you did not find comfort in their grasp but something worse, terror, nightmares of internal youth to live forever forced to prey on those you wish you could be once more.   
  
"What do you want, it's nearly dawn." Spat the creature.   
  
"He's ready."   
  
No sooner did this creature say this then the other one take back what he meant.   
  
"Oh, about damn time after all this," he was quickly silenced by a growl that came deep down from the bowels of his inner demon.   
  
"I'm sure the master would have taken him a long time ago but he wasn't ready, not old enough or something like that, and we do what the master tells us, you got it?"   
  
"Yes,....so what do we do, take him?"   
  
The much calmer one shook his head and began to walk away.   
  
"No, we tell the master, that's it."   
  
They both began to walk to the street. Nobody would notice them, it was meant that way only if they choose to be seen, then they would show themselves but for the most part people couldn't and just didn't want to see them and that was much better for them, easier to sneak up on their pray.   
  
"So you think the master will be pleased?"   
  
The creature looked over and smiled bearing his razor sharp teeth.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bosco looked disgustedly down at what lay in front of him.   
  
"Not another one."   
  
"Afraid so." Replied Kim Zambrano who was throwing over a white sheet as her partner Alex walked to get the cot from the back of the bus.   
  
A runner had stumbled upon a dead body in Central Park; terrified, she notified the authorities.   
  
"Don't they get sick of this?"   
  
"Technically they can't anymore they're dead Boz."   
  
Bosco rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
  
"That's not what I meant, I'm meaning the druggies, I mean after a while if I kept seeing my friends fall flat on their faces dead that I would get the picture that drugs is a bad thing for the body."   
  
"But Bosco if that happened then it would make your life so much simpler and that just can't be."   
  
Bosco looked over to see Davis walking up without Sully who was usually with him.   
  
"Get a dead call?"   
  
"Yep dead as can be." Bosco then smirked and looked at the body "What a deadbeat huh?"   
  
Kim looked over at Bosco and smiled as Faith walked away while Davis jumped in.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure they're not the life of the party."   
  
Bosco had to comment one more last time.   
  
"I bet when they took it they soon realized they were dead wrong."   
  
Faith had enough.   
  
"Well you guys stop, remember this was somebody an human being; I'm sure you two wouldn't like it if people were taking pun shots off of you."   
  
"I'm not the one who decided I needed some excitement in my life and put drugs in my system that oh wait, wait, made me stiff as a board and light as a feather."   
  
Bosco put his hand out while Davis smack his hand.   
  
Faith gave up and looked at Kim for help but she shrugged he shoulders so she turned back and looked at Davis.   
  
"Where's Sully?"   
  
"I called him and he sounded like a damn foghorn on the other end of the line, he had a cold and didn't want to come in."   
  
"How cute we have our very own Sneezy."   
  
"Bosco shut up and come on."   
  
Faith began to walk away.   
  
"Okay Grumpy."   
  
As they walked away Davis could hear the two still taking shots at one another.   
  
"If I'm Grumpy then you must be Dopey." She gave a smug look.   
  
"Oh shot down by Queen Grump, least you're right with one thing, I must be because Dopey gets all the ladies."   
  
"Bosco!"   
  
Davis snickered at the retreating backs of 55-David's backs and then turned to walk back to Alex and Kim who were just loading the DOA into the back of the bus.   
  
"Hey there."   
  
Turning around Alex gave a small smile.   
  
"Hey back."   
  
About to say something he was cut off by Kim's voice.   
  
"What the hell?"   
  
Alex and Davis looked in the back to see Kim's face contorted.   
  
"What is it."   
  
"You got to see this." Kim had the look of disbelief.   
  
Both of them climbed into the back of the bus and looked at the corpse that already began to turn cold.   
  
"What is it, looks like a dead as...."   
  
"Davis...don't, no more....Alex take a look at the side of his neck and tell me that's not two puncture wounds."   
  
Alex with her blue gloved hand turned the figures head by the chin and saw the two discolored puncture wounds.   
  
"Yep that is sure is, what we now have people running around thinking they're vampires?"   
  
"You didn't notice did you?"   
  
Looking up Alex looked at Kim.   
  
Again Alex checked the body over and then did notice what Kim was talking about.   
  
"No bruises."   
  
"So."   
  
"Well to make bruises you have to have blood; and judging by the puncture wounds and the other track marks in the arm, he would have at least some day old bruising if not fresh."   
  
"Are you trying to tell me...."   
  
Kim cut off Davis.   
  
"Yeah whatever killed this guy made sure not to leave any blood behind."   
  
All three of them stared at the cot and then back at one another as silence came over the ambulance and feeling rather uncomfortable and shifting they ended up looking at one another and thinking the same thought they all scrambled out of the vehicle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things were going so slow for Bosco and Faith. Stop and go, stop and go that's all they did watching the streets not sure to what to talk about so they sat in silence. Faith could feel her mouth going dryer by the minute realizing she hadn't had anything all day.   
  
"Bosco can you pull over I need to get something to drink."   
  
Without even answering her he pulled over next to a small grocery store. They got out together and walked inside.   
  
Coming back out Bosco was preoccupied with a conversation telling his story to Faith and holding the door while sipping on his pop he slammed into someone who was walking in.   
  
"Damn, I'm sorry" as his pop went flying some of it splashing on the women who stood in front of him. She backed up as the two came out and as Bosco looked up at the woman he was mesmerized, her eyes, something about them that he just couldn't put his finger on.   
  
"Excuse my partner he,"   
  
"That's okay, no harm at all," She flashed a grin while flipping her long jet curly black hair back behind her shoulders. She looked down at the pop that was on her shirt and shrugged. "old shirt anyways."   
  
"Do I know you?"   
  
Faith looked over at her partner. He was acting unusual even for him. Bosco usually acted like cupid had shot him with a bow and arrow right in the ass. Yet in the presence of this woman he seemed off like he was almost hypnotized. 'Great' thought Faith, 'I been watching way to many horror movies or something Bosco just being his "I want you in bed take me now." The woman began to talk making Faith come out of her thoughts at the moment.   
  
"Maybe in another life time if you believe in reincarnation, but I don't remember you, I know I would if I had."   
  
Faith watched as they stared at one another until the radio crackled with life bringing Bosco out of his stupor.   
  
"Well we gotta go, duty calls."   
  
Ready to leave these strange woman Faith walked to the driver's side and saw Bosco was still backing up yet still watching the woman who was walking in and herself turned back around to look at the two officers.   
  
"Bosco today."   
  
"Right."   
  
Then as though they never even talked to her Bosco got into the car. Faith looked at the women who was watching Bosco, she felt herself glaring at her for being so, so strange and having such an effect on Bosco.   
  
Before the car door slammed the women called out to Bosco.   
  
"See you again."   
  
As they peeled off Faith looked over at Bosco and said   
  
"Put your tongue back in."   
  
Bosco just gave his look as she gave a small smile.   
  
The woman watched as the squad car take off. She smiled and turned and walked away not even planning on going into the store.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Please don't, what do you want, I have nothing."   
  
The woman was backing up pleading putting her hands out before her, trying to get the psycho away from her body. She had walked by an alley and without warning was grabbed from behind somebody placed a gloved hand over her mouth so she could not cry out for help. She had kicked the man in the groin and ran in the opposite way she had been grabbed. Running she came to a dead end with the wall too high to jump. The creature was on her in no time and she began to cry as it stepped closer to her. Getting into a fetal position she began to shake. Crying. Telling him to leave her alone. Asking what had she done to him.   
  
"Please just leave me alone, I don't have anything on me."   
  
The creature growled and with a sadistic voice in a purring tone spoke to the panic-stricken woman.   
  
"Oh but you do."   
  
Looking up tears rolling down she looked at him.   
  
"I do...."   
  
He bared his teeth and as the monster jumped on her she let out a ear-piercing scream only it was silenced as her vocals were ripped from her throat with razor sharp fangs, all that could be heard in the alleyway was a slight gurgling sound.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Pulling up to the scene Bosco and Faith had gotten called to they could see a body being put into the back of the ambulance in a body bag.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Davis walked up spotting them.   
  
"Two teenagers sneaked back in the alley to make out when they spotted a mutilated body."   
  
Leading them to the scene of the crime while Faith stayed back not really happy to see something like that.   
  
"Damn! Bet they won't be making out for very long."   
  
Bosco and Davis stopped at the scene of the crime where blood painted part of the brick walls and cement road.   
  
"Alex gave me some information that they didn't even think the body was that old, rigor mortis hadn't even started yet."   
  
"No kidding, so some asshole did this during broad daylight?"   
  
"Yep, and nobody saw or heard a damn thing."   
  
"Great now we have some wacko running around mutilating bodies and leaving them for kids to find; just wonderful. Well whoever it is I say we catch him and give him a little street justice."   
  
Davis looked at Bosco who was looking down at the blood that was suppose to be in a human body giving them life.   
  
"Yeah I hear yeah man and we will catch him."   
  
Bosco nodded and walked away.   
  
Faith was sitting on the front of the squad when Bosco walked out of the alley almost looking paler.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So,...."   
  
Knowing that Faith was going to ask him what happened he just told her the basic of what he knew.   
  
"Somebody butchered a women in broad daylight and we're going to find him."   
  
"That we are Bosco, that we are."   
  
Getting into their squad cars they took off while the one who had just feasted on the women that was splattered all over the wall watched and smiled.   
  
"Come and try and get me boy."   
  
He laughed and walked away nobody even seeing him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco got home late in the night. Paperwork wasn't to bad so having to stay only 30 minutes pass his shift he ended going straight home after. Even though he would want more then to crawl into his bed and fall asleep, he just knew his body was too restless and he just knew he would end up tossing and turning in his bed. So he grabbed a cup of water drank it slowly his mind made up, he was to go on a nightly jog, hoping it would make him somewhat tired.   
  
Throwing on his jogging pants and his gray NYPD shirt with a gray hoody and a pair of Nike shoes he was ready.   
  
He felt the night air hit his skin yet his cheeks were warm enough it cooled him down. He started his run, block after block and not even realizing how far he had come until he reached the beginning of Central Park. Shifting he looked around and debated whether or not to go into the park.   
  
`Hunger. That's all it knew it needed the taste of blood in it's mouth, warm, soaking the very tongue that desired the sweet sensation. It waited, listening for something. Faintly but close it could hear the soft sound of footsteps and the loudness of it's beating heart, it could tell this person had been running for it almost could start to smell the odor of perspiration. When it passed it gave chase running after the sounds of his food. It wanted and needed. With quick speed much faster then humans could possible comprehend, once behind the unknown victim was now way ahead ready to pounce. It rested on a tree branch the perfect spot to catch the food off guard; it waited for it to come right towards it.   
  
  
  
Bosco could feel his legs were becoming tired. He ended up deciding to go into the park after all. From all the things he had seen and heard about he knew better to go walking around at the time of night by himself was foolishly but the park had gotten better besides it wasn't like he couldn't handle the situation. So he continued his jog feeling the heaviness of his legs.   
  
He came to a stop so he could catch his breath. After his breathing began to settle he realized his entire body was up in arms. Hairs stood up as though electricity was in the air. Trained to listen to his instincts Bosco looked around but even in the dark small spot with the lamppost he saw nothing yet his nerves would not calm down.   
  
Why did his prey stop? No matter it could leap from where it sat. It had the strength.   
  
Getting on the balls off its feet prepared to jump and surprise the sucker when all of a sudden it stopped, looked again, growled and left moving onto to find another target to feed it's hunger.   
  
Bosco felt the nerves die down and about to take off Bosco let out a yelp when something grabbed his shoulder.   
  
Spinning around he was greatly shocked to see the woman from the store.   
  
"A bit jumpy now are we? For an NYPD Police Officer aren't they suppose to be able to handle everything and anything?"   
  
"Well we still can get caught off guard especially at night from behind about 1.am in the morning."   
  
"I'll have to remember that for next time."   
  
Bosco looked at the woman. The nerves again began to rise in his gut again but he didn't know why so trying to stop the feeling he shifted position.   
  
"You want to go for some coffee or something?"   
  
"Sure, your place?"   
  
Bosco was brought back by this question. Usually he asked, not the other way around but that didn't bug him to bad.   
  
"If you want to, but how do you know I'm not some crazy copy cat Jeffrey Dahmerr?"   
  
"I don't but you're a cop and I'm a big girl and believe me when I say 'I can handle myself'."   
  
"Well that settles that question, okay then."   
  
"So I'm invited?"   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
"Perfect."   
  
She smiled and as they walked away she looked back and looked up at the branch her eyes changed blood red, anger at the thought if she hadn't been there what could have happened. Yet it didn't matter she turned her head back and walked closely along side Bosco.   
  
TBC....  
  
Tag Note: So did you like this? Was it something you would want to see continued, not the usual Third Watch story? So if you like, tell me what you think, because its all up to you ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who did review. I don't know when I'll start putting up actually "new" chapters, because technically I posted these before. Lately reviews just died down, either its because of the summer or my work is just sucking monkey ass and nobody wants to tell me, lol so either way I'll just continue posting until where I left off and I think that was chapter 5. Thanks again to those who are as devoted as can be and want me to keep going, you guys really do put my sprits up, so thanks a ton!  
  
Author Note: Just want to say personally, thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to keep going. I really wasn't sure how you guys would react to it being that its not on the "real" side, but thank you so much and hope you like your next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Unknown Location)  
  
A man sat in his chambers reading Anne Rice's 'Interview with A Vampire.' He shook his head as though it was silly. In the poorly lit room he put the book down staring at the front cover.   
  
"What is it?" He had felt the presence and, having superior hearing rarely could anybody sneak up on him. He didn't have to even look up to know who it was just by the smell of the beast.   
  
"Sir I...."   
  
"Have you read this?" Finally he looked up and without giving a warning, chucked the book but with quick reflects the other one caught it.   
  
"No, can't say I have."   
  
Getting up from his bed he began to pace the room.   
  
"Amazes me how humans have written us, oh the weak mind, they have no idea, making us out to be some kind of monster, we're just like them, needing, wanting."   
  
The other watched his master as he walked up and down the room rambling off.   
  
"Ezekial." Stating his name it made the master turn around and look at him.   
  
"Clovia, she's showing her interest again."   
  
He smiled as his eyes flashed gold, the color when they were excited, happy.   
  
"Excellent."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"So here we are walking towards my apartment and I don't even know your name." Bosco looked over as he watched her put her head down but she then looked back up and flashed a grin.   
  
"Clovia."   
  
"Clovia," he let the name roll off his tongue. Bosco felt as though he should know that name but he didn't even recognize it let alone ever heard of it "that's an unusual name, but it's pretty."   
  
She let out a giggle.   
  
"It's different to you because it's very old one, and it's German, Clovis is the male version."   
  
Bosco nodded his head.   
  
"But thanks, and yours, what is your name?"   
  
Almost standing with pride, "Boscorelli," he looked over "Bosco though for short."   
  
Coming up to his apartment Clovia stopped with amazement and shock written all over her features.   
  
"I knew I recognized you from somewhere."   
  
Bosco looked somewhat surprised.   
  
"Yeah, I've seen and heard your name more then once on the news."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Your amazing. Risking your life like that, I admire that."   
  
Bosco cheeks blushed with embarrassment.   
  
"Well I'm just doing my job nothing more to it."   
  
"I think it's great."   
  
"Come on," he nodded his head upstairs and turned to walk away until he realized she wasn't moving.   
  
"Actually I can't, but thank you I'll be sure to take you up on your offer, I'll see you around Bosco."   
  
"You going to be safe it's late and you're alone?"   
  
Clovia who had begun to walk away waved and smiled.   
  
"Don't worry I can take care of myself, thanks again,"   
  
Bosco watched her for a second and then shrugged and went inside.   
  
Clovia had rounded the corner and stood at the edge of the bricked building for a moment and looked up at the apartment watching as the lights came on. Wind began to pick up and she tucked a strain of hair around her ear.   
  
"Yeah thanks Bosco I'll most defiantly take up your offer of coming inside."   
  
If somebody had walked by her right at that second and see her open her mouth to smile they would have been scared out of their wits seeing two long fangs on her canine teeth. With a bounce she turned back around and left planning out her next move.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"No, stay away, wait, what do you want?"   
  
"You my dear."   
  
Lunging at him it tackled him to the ground but for some reason his legs could not move they were to heavy. His body began to sink into the ground and he could feel the thing coming closer to him.   
  
"No, please,"   
  
Before pouncing on him the creature showed its face.   
  
"Clovia?"   
  
"Time to come home to me."   
  
He screamed and as she jumped on him Bosco jerked his entire body every nerve was on fire, sensitive to every touch. He felt his entire body was betraying him, everything hurt, what was wrong with him? It stopped and his body was falling.   
  
Bosco woke up tangled in his bed sheets on the floor. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and sat up and looked up at the clock, which read 5.am in the morning. Dawn would be breaking within 20 minutes. He could feel his entire body was shaking yet it was warm to the touch and sweat trickled down the middle of his back.   
  
Some cold wind picked up and let a small breeze into his room the blinds flapping as it brought in the smell of fresh dew. The sound of birds beginning to wake up and chirp made Bosco look at the window. He couldn't remember leaving that window open before he went to bed, but his mother and brother use to tease him when he got overly tired he would sleep walk sometimes doing normal things, if he was hot would just go and open windows throughout the house.   
  
He untangled himself from his bed sheets and went and shut the window. Then walking to the bathroom he began to relieve himself and when completely finished he then flushed the toilet. While stretching out his arms above his head he dropped one arm to stretch a spot near his groin and the other on the back of his head. Doing this task he walked back to the bed still trying to remember his dream, but it seemed the more he pushed the harder it was to remember it.  
  
Slumping back down in the bed he fell back asleep forgetting about the dream and why the window had been propped open.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So?"   
  
"Yes, yes, I visited him, gave him a good dream, to bad I couldn't have stayed longer but time isn't always on my side, there is always next time."   
  
"Are you sure? Seems word of mouth Ezekial knows, and you know what will happen...."   
  
Clovia waved him off.  
  
"Yes, but that is why I'm going to ask for help, I don't not want Zeke to get him, you understand me. He mustn't, I just can't bare to lose another and wait for so long as I did."   
  
"Well do our best."   
  
"Good," a long out yawn came from Clovia's mouth as she stretched "now if you excuse me I must retire and get some sleep."   
  
Leaving the dark room Clovia walked to her bed and climbed in before reaching to extinguish the flame she looked over at the frame. Kissing her pointer and middle finger she placed them on the picture of Bosco.   
  
"So close in my grasp yet so far away, but soon my sweet love you will be with me for eternity."   
  
Then reaching over she then used her fingers to touch the fire and let them dance in and out of it till she pressed down. She felt a small twinge of pain but it didn't bug her because it was all ready healed. As she fell asleep deep in the chambers she could hear the distant cry of death as her children feasted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco walked into the Precinct. Yawning he hadn't really realized how tired he was. He thought about how he had slept past his usual time so now here he was overly tired, and that is one thing being over tied sucked about, Bosco could hardly focus.   
  
"Hey Bosco, rough night?"   
  
Looking over he saw his Lt. Swersky.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
He then continued to the locker room and sat down on the bench. Opening his locker he began the process of putting on his uniform. Davis came in whistling almost in a bouncy kind of way. Bosco watched the door to see if Faith followed behind but she was a no show.   
  
"Yokas here today?" asked Davis   
  
Bosco shrugged and lifting his shirt up over his head he asked in return, "Sully here?"   
  
"Nope still sick as a dog."   
  
"No kidding."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"In other news local NYPD are investigating on the catastrophic of number of bodies that have been showing up around the city in various areas. The NYPD is strongly advising citizens to walk in pairs or groups, and too not go out after dark....."   
  
Ezekial stared at the TV muting it and then he turned around.   
  
"Find him, we wouldn't want our dear Clovia suspecting we are slacking now would we?"   
  
Backing up the thing bowed his head and left.   
  
(55-David)  
  
It had been a slow night for both Davis and Bosco. They had fun working with one another only it just seemed to them when they worked together they really didn't know what to talk about. They were good friends, drinking buddies at the bars only they didn't have to do much talking because things would happen and that would start up the conversation. Only when you're confined in a squad car and neither really knows what to talk about you find you're down to silence and that can be a bit much.   
  
"So you think Sullivan will be back by the end of this week?"   
  
"Whose to say man, he sounds awful."   
  
"Just as long as you don't get it, right?" Bosco asked in return.  
  
"Nope, I probably won't, have an immune system as strong as steel."   
  
Bosco grinned. They had come to a stoplight and were waiting for it to turn green. Traffic was very little that night and the part of the city they were in, not many wanted to go driving around the area if they could help it.   
  
"So speaking about absent partners, where's yours?"   
  
"Oh I think she was talking about something about Emily also being sick but I don't know....she claims I never listen," he let out a laugh "guess it proves her point."   
  
"Yeah I guess it does."   
  
The light just turned green and Bosco stepped on the gas lightly. Both of them could hear the engine start to pick up as the car gained speed. Bosco looked out his window for a second and when he brought his eyes back to the car somebody was standing in the middle of the street.   
  
"SHIT."   
  
With quick defensive maneuvers Bosco swung the RMP around the guy but an earlier rain shower made the road slick causing the car to do a 360 and slam into a small tree. The impact of the car hitting the small tall woody plant caused it to snap and fall right onto the squad car.   
  
"Great, just freaking great."   
  
Bosco looked over to see Davis slumped downwards. He pulled him back. His head had been hit hard enough caused him to fallen into unconsciousness.   
  
"10-3"  
  
"Go ahead," the dispatcher replied.  
  
"55-David was involved in a 10-53 we need a bus at this location." Bosco then looked up at and down the street and then rambled out where his squad was.   
  
"10-4, 55-David bus is in route."   
  
After getting that done Bosco closed his eyes and put his head back in all the haste he had forgotten about. The guy that had been standing in the middle of the road that caused the accident until a smile flashed in his mind. The guy he had nearly plowed over had a grin plastered on him, as though he was suppose to be there to make sure they crashed.   
  
'Wait till I get my hands on that smiling son of a bitch and see how long he's smiling after.' He thought as he undid his buckle to get out of the car until he heard noise that stopped him from getting out. It had almost sounded like a growl like a sound a dog would make but Bosco's mind wanted to play it as the medics had arrived. Only he knew they were not there and it was just impossible for them to be there so quick.   
  
Looking in the rear view mirror he saw a quick flash of somebody running by the car. Turning his head he looked out his window. His body instinctively jumped when he looked up and saw a man standing before him grinning, it was the same asshole.   
  
"Son of a bitch."   
  
Placing his hand on the handle to get out he was greatly surprised when the man instead opened it and grabbed him roughly by the front of his jacket and ripped him from the squad car.   
  
Not understanding what was going on and not really prepared to be dragged out of the RMP his legs betrayed him and slipped from underneath him. The guy holding him did not falter just held on tighter. Bosco looked up and his breath was cut short as he saw the glimpse of fangs.   
  
Taking advantage of his shocked state brought Bosco up to his feet and began to walk them towards the dark place where the two houses stood side by side casting the dark eerie look. They stopped in the back of the alley.   
  
"What the hell is going on will you let go of me you jagoff do you...." Bosco had tried to get away the entire time even though he was shocked it didn't stop his struggling the guy was leading him somewhere yet the vice grip on his jacket made sure he followed. But when he began to yell making his voice become louder the man abruptly spun Bosco around and with strength unlike Bosco had experienced picked him up and wrapped his hand over his mouth. Cold hands with long nails that looked to cut through raw meat covered his entire face the fingers reaching his ear.   
  
They continued down the alley and then slicked into a gate all the while Bosco struggled with everything he had yet it was as though his troubles went unnoticed because with ease they were there.   
  
Stopping Bosco tried to see if he could even recognize the area but the poorly lit area did nothing for him and all he could think with fear crawling up was 'who did I piss off now?'   
  
  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
Bosco searched for this new voice that seemed to just come from out of the darkness. He didn't see him until he was standing not more then a foot in front of him.   
  
"Of course it's him you think I make mistakes?"   
  
The one standing in front of Bosco grabbed his chin and as the other one kept his hand over the bottom of his face making sure Bosco's voice could not be heard, then titled his head to the side. Pulling away he was able to get the guy to let go of his chin but Bosco's squiggling did not even effect the one holding him from behind. Then a growl came from the one standing before him and violently grabbed a fist of his hair and pulled his head at an angle exposing his neck and he reached down and whispered into Bosco's ear.   
  
"Stop, do not try our patience."   
  
Bosco could feel his heart beating quicker and quicker with every second. He couldn't understand what was going on and what the hell these guys were on.   
  
His head was pulled back to it's proper position from the one holding him and he chuckled.   
  
"Wonder that she shows interest in this one, he so feisty."   
  
To Bosco's horror the one began to bare his fangs his tongue going over them wetting them as though he was a carnivore ready to devour it's prey.   
  
"I wanna try him, he looks so delicious."   
  
The beast began to move towards Bosco in a sinister way and there was nothing Bosco could do. All Bosco could do was try and move out of the creatures grasp, kick, scream silenced words, but as the thing move toward him the wind picked up and a voice boomed like thunder.   
  
"Touch him and you will be far off worse than him."   
  
While Bosco looked around trying to find where this new voice was coming from the other two looked up knowing exactly where to glance up because they knew who was ordering them. Hissing the one that had been in front of Bosco now was slicking back and standing shoulder to shoulder to the one holding Bosco.   
  
"Sorry about that, they get kind of ill-tempered when they haven't had anything to eat."   
  
Finally Bosco could see the man. He was much taller then Bosco even taller then Davis. Long hair that suited his long face and hard structure features. Bosco could swear this guy was stuck back in the 18th century for he even had a long dark cloth that wrapped his body almost shielding it from things that might want to do him harm.   
  
"So you must be the one I've heard so much about, Boscorelli if I'm correct, right....rich with Italian I must say."   
  
As Bosco looked at the man he felt suddenly uncomfortable when he noticed how this man was staring up and down and had a smile forming on his lips.   
  
"Damn, now I see why she been so fond of you, look just like him."   
  
Bosco was getting really tired of this. Who the hell were they talking about saying he looked just like him? WHO? He desperately wanted to know also this she they kept talking about. So not being able to answer even his own questions just only able to glare at the man standing in front of him.   
  
"Oh you poor thing, don't even know what's going on, do you?"   
  
He shook his head just a little, only able to move it so much the guy still had a firm grasp on his mouth.   
  
"Haven't you humans suspected anything lately? The dead bodies being found, blood drained completely from their bodies. I know for sure you saw one of my latest meals, lovely thing really, kept asking me what did she do to me for her to deserve it," he then chuckled as though he had been telling quite a humorous joke "simply really, a meal with legs, that's why she deserved it. It's for me to live and for her to die." Then with a long finger he pointed at Bosco and shook it as he talked again.   
  
"I saw you, yes I did, you vowing to find me if I'm correct, well I do say you found me, congratulations." He put down his finger and studied Bosco.   
  
Watching Bosco his eyes widen from shocked to complete rage. His face was not hard to read. Bosco was pissed. Nodding his head he gave the cue to let go of Bosco.   
  
"SON OF A BITCH!"   
  
Taking a swing Bosco launched foreword with his fist in the air and swinging it towards the murderous monster only to have it caught in mid air.   
  
"You humans are so pathetic and so predictable, weak, rude to one another, yet when one of you die somebody like you, goes on a soul search....a quest to find the person and bring them to justice. Why is that?"   
  
Bosco stared angrily up at the guy who held his fist.   
  
"Because, it's New Yorkers God given right to be rude to one another, and you have no goddamn right to take somebody's life and decide if they live or die."   
  
As his felt his hand being crushed under the weight of the other man's hand Bosco was caught off guard when the guy reached up with his other hand and grabbed his throat.   
  
"Oh but I do."   
  
Beginning to crush his jugular Bosco then felt him being raised up as he stopped all oxygen flowing to his heart and back up to his brain. With a free hand and a desperate attempt Bosco put his own hand on the claw that was preventing him from breathing and tried to pry away the hand.   
  
The man brought Bosco in closer so Bosco could feel the hot breath smacking into his face the smell of flesh, meat, that was coated on this predator's tongue.   
  
"If I wanted to I could crush your puny throat thus killing you and be done with you, but your not so lucky and neither am I, there are plans for you."  
  
Letting go slightly Bosco could breath some what again yet his oxygen level to his brain was still low enough and Bosco almost feel his strength start to become weaker by every passing second. The hand that Bosco was going to try and strike was let go and now that hand was also used in trying to get the hand off his throat.   
  
Admiring the struggle that Bosco was putting up he put a smile on his face.   
  
"There is so much to show you," he said this looking Bosco up and down "our world is completely different so much more to the one you know Boscorelli."   
  
Bosco could feel the man putting pressure on his throat again. He coughed in dry breaths, seeking to bring air into his lungs that just would not come, his airway was trapped once again.   
  
Even though his oxygen was being caught off Bosco did have a weird sensation that his body was being lift up further and a feeling of hovering. Opening his eyes he could see the rooftops of buildings yet they weren't on the rooftops. His mind began to panic. 'How can this be! This can't be real, I have to wake up. Come on Bosco wake up."   
  
He watched as Bosco's eyes look around trying to comprehend what was happening.   
  
"In time you will see my world and that is all you want."   
  
Bosco's struggle began to weaken even more and as Ezekial watched Bosco's body began to shut down trying to save what little precious air it had left he smiled and brought him in closer.   
  
"By the way my name Is Ezekial, remember it."   
  
Just then Bosco's eyes drooped shut his hands falling from his throat to his sides as his entire body went limp.   
  
Ezekial then let go of Bosco, which he began to fall with speed to the ground, falling to his death until at the last moment, the two caught him in mid air, his loyal subjects.   
  
"Come on we have what we came for."   
  
The two took off after their master but they didn't' even get pass the rooftops before something pounced on them from above.   
  
Rolling his eyes Ezekial watched as the unexpected visitor made quick work of the two holding Bosco.   
  
"Still fighting your parents I see Adawnis, even after all these years?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Adam 55 has arrived on scene," pointing to the squad car "there."   
  
Both medics jumped out of the ambulance. Kim jogged out over to the squad and opened the door to the passenger side.   
  
"Davis, are you with me?"   
  
Davis rolled his head and groaned in protest as Kim began to shine her light into his eyes.   
  
Doc went over to the other door and was surprised not to see Bosco. Looking at Kim she then tried to make Davis come around.   
  
"Davis I need you to open your eyes, you need to tell me where Bosco is, Davis."   
  
Doc got out of the car he did a full fledge circle looking and hoping he would see his friend.   
  
"BOSCO." The medics didn't know if Bosco was hurt or had taken off not even realizing he was hurt, in shock.   
  
"This is Adam 55, requesting P.D., we have a missing officer."   
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to who did review, means a lot you'll never know!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
By the time the police began to show up Doc and Kim had Davis on a backboard loading him into the bus. Blue uniforms were everywhere. This was not unusual for either two of them. Both being on the job long enough to know when one of their own goes missing it doesn't take long to have half the Precinct out there looking for their lost comrade.   
  
Kim looked and watched as cops had flashlights going into alleys, yelling Bosco's name. Shaking her head she shivered.   
  
"God Doc, where could he be?"   
  
"I don't know Kim, I don't know."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Adawnis grinned at Ezekial as he stood in a fighting stance.   
  
"Of course father anything to piss off my parents, that is what we kids do best."   
  
"I can tell you, your doing a marvelous job of it," looking down at his feet Ezekial looked at the unconscious Bosco and then at Adawnis his eyes becoming red with anger.   
  
"This doesn't concern you boy, this is between me, your mother, and him," looking once again at Bosco.   
  
"Yes it does, only because you bring innocent people in on yours' and mother's quarrels."   
  
Ezekial growled but that bought a toothy grin from Adawnis.   
  
"I will do everything I can to protect this young man from you and mother, even if it kills me."   
  
The two that Adawnis had previously knocked out that was holding Bosco in the first place got up and as they began to move towards Adawnis an animal like growl came from the far reaches of their bellies. They only stopped as their master told them so by putting up his hand. Ezekial didn't even have to look back just with a flick of his wrist and they did as they were told.   
  
"This is far from over son."   
  
"I wouldn't dream of ending it so soon."   
  
The wind picked up and to a human it was only a blink, and they were gone. Turning back around Adawnis looked at Bosco. Normally if Adawnis was human he would be bending over and checking for his pulse but because he was a creature of the night, he could hear Bosco's steady heartbeat in his ears.   
  
Footsteps and a crashing sound could be heard. Adawnis knew that was the cops looking for their missing officer. So wanting them to find Bosco he picked up a trash can that was near by and threw it so it would get their attention.   
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, come on."   
  
The footsteps became louder as they began to run towards them.   
  
Looking down at Bosco Adawnis talked to him as though he was fully awake.   
  
"You're safe now, I'll be seeing you."   
  
Just like his father Adawnis was gone and the cops were upon Bosco.   
  
"Hey I see something, he's over here," their flashlights bounced as they ran towards him. "what the hell is he doing so far away from the squad?"   
  
"Who the hell knows."   
  
Looking down the fellow officers looked at Bosco and called into their radios that they had found Officer Boscorelli.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Bosco opened his eyes but ended up closing them immediately when the lighting was far too blinding for his eyes. He tried swallowing but his throat protested as though somebody was holding the airway just enough for oxygen but not enough to swallow properly.   
  
At the thought of this he remembered what had happened before he had blacked out, that face, choking him, not allowing him to breathe.   
  
Opening his eyes quickly almost fearing where he would be for being defenseless knowing where the hell he could be. Thankfully he soon realized he was in the hospital laying in a nice warm bed. The curtain gave him his privacy from the other patients but it also blocked his view of the door. A loud noise could be heard, a thick door opening and then shutting. Footsteps, very light, walked then stopped and then proceeded again.   
  
Not sure who to expect Bosco thought it could be a nurse checking up on each and everyone of them but it wasn't a nurse because in walked Faith.   
  
"Hey, Swersky called and I came right away."   
  
The first thing Faith Yokas noticed was the bruising that had begun to show on her partner's neck. Immediately she wanted to know who did it. Swersky didn't even really give her details that Bosco was okay but in the hospital and now she wanted to know what went on.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Nothing." Was his quick response. Bosco wasn't sure how he was going to explain this one. Not every day you can look your best friend in the eye and say 'by the way what attacked me was a possibly of a vampire,' oh yeah he saw that one going over really well with Faith. Bosco was sure somebody would put him in the nut house after that kind of statement.   
  
Faith knew that quick response was Bosco's way of saying 'something is up but I haven't figured how to tell you.' So knowing she had to push him a little harder.   
  
"Bosco, how could nothing have happened? You were found how far from the squad? With lacerations around your neck not to mention unconscious, only you and you alone can tell us what happened, what went on that caused you to be in that state."   
  
Bosco looked away from her and Faith wondered maybe if pushing him was just pushing him further from her. She watched him try to swallow but the bruising was making it a bit more difficult.   
  
"Please, just tell me Bosco."   
  
"Faith if I wanted to tell you my god damn business then don't you think I would have told you by now?" Bosco snapping at her as he said this. Anger was in his eyes as he had turned around and stared her down.   
  
That was it she had pushed him too far and now there was no way around it.   
  
"Okay fine, whatever, hope you feel better Boz, and if you need someone to talk to....you know my number."   
  
Listening, Bosco heard Faith walk out for he had turned his back around staring the other way. Although he felt bad for using that tone with her he still had felt there was no reason trying to get him to say something to her when he wasn't yet even ready himself. Letting out a drawn out sigh he closed his eyes and welcomed sleep hoping he could figure out what to do next.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"So how is he Faith?"   
  
Stopping, Faith saw Kim and Doc standing by the desk where they were doing some paperwork, a follow up from bringing in a patient.   
  
"Oh you know Bosco, stubborn and in a grumpy mood."   
  
"Did he tell you what happened to him?" asked Doc.   
  
"No that's the grumpy and the stubborn part."   
  
Faith was close enough that Kim put her hand on Faith's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Don't worry, he'll come around, you'll see."   
  
Doc dabbed the period on the last sentence on the paper and then looked at Kim.   
  
"You ready to get back to the house?"   
  
"Yep, see you Faith."   
  
"Later Faith."   
  
"Bye Guys."   
  
For a second Faith stood and watched as they left and then spun back around.   
  
"Procter, what room is Davis in?"   
  
Looking down at the papers Procter shook her head.   
  
"Sorry Faith, he actually signed himself out, Taylor took him back to the Precinct."   
  
"Thanks." Turning Faith walked out of the double doors.   
  
(Precinct)  
  
Walking up the steps of the Precinct Faith crossed her fingers that she hadn't missed Davis. As she walked into the locker room luck was on her side for once.   
  
"Hey Faith."   
  
"Hi Davis."   
  
Walking towards Davis as he placed stuff into a bag.   
  
"How you feeling?"   
  
"Well besides this marching band playing in my ears I would have to say dandy."   
  
"Yeah I heard about it, only...."   
  
Davis stopped and looked at Faith.   
  
"Only you don't know how it happened?"   
  
Faith nodded her head as Davis looked down back at his bag and then continued to put his stuff in it slowly.   
  
"Bosco didn't tell you?"   
  
"No, he's been in better moods."   
  
Davis shut the locker and bent down and zipped it up and then he stood up but picked it up at the same time and threw it over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm not going to be much help Faith. All I remember was the guy standing in the middle of the road and then Bosco swerved like hell to miss him. The last thing before I blacked out was hearing Boz calling in the accident.   
  
Davis then moved pass her and then stopped at the door and with his hand still on it he turned back around and looked at Faith.   
  
"There is one thing," shaking his head and with an almost laugh in his voice as he continued "I could of sworn that man standing in the street, it was like was waiting for us."   
  
Faith gave Davis a confused look, like it was almost unbelievable to her.   
  
"What makes you think that?"   
  
"I have this faint memory of him smiling."   
  
"Smiling?"   
  
"Weird, huh? See you later Faith."   
  
Davis then opened the door and left Faith to stand there wondering what to do next.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Where the hell am I?"   
  
Bosco turned around in a full fledge circle but he couldn't see two feet in front of him. The fog casted an eerie glow as it crawled passed his kneecaps and stopped not letting him see where he stood or let alone what was around him.   
  
At first as though it was far away a small crunching sound could be heard but as Bosco squinted his eyes and tried to see in which direction it was coming from it began to get louder.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
Another sound penetrated his ears the echo was now in back of him. Slowly turning around he prepared himself to see somebody or something but to his dismay the echo stopped and there was nothing. Closing his eyes Bosco willed himself to wake up, that it was just a dream.   
  
"Come on, you're in the hospital you're safe as can be."   
  
When he opened his eyes there standing in front of him was a woman. Not hearing her walk up to him or being caught off guard Bosco reared back but his foot caught on something and he went crashing to the ground. The fog split and moved in every which way as he fell to the cold earth. Bosco quickly glanced up to see what she was going to do but he suddenly recognized her. Clovia? About to question her presence she beat him to the punch by talking first.   
  
"If only you knew how important you are to me."   
  
Closing his eyes again Bosco wished this wasn't happening hoping that it would just end. All he could think was 'if I close my eyes and I can't see her, she's not real.'   
  
When nothing happened when he didn't feel her cold touch on his skin he cautiously opened one eye and then when he didn't see anything opened the other. Once again she had disappeared and didn't make a single noise.   
  
As the mist began to settle around him Bosco could see what he had tripped over a very old headstone, somebody's grave. Being creeped out that somebody was laying 6 feet under him Bosco then got to the side and then looked at the name of who occupied that holy ground.   
  
"Oh now I know I'm dreaming."   
  
On the piece of slab was a name, it sent chills up and down his spine causing hairs to stand up on end.   
  
'De'Angelo Boscorelli 1762-1789 Rest In Peace My Loved One'   
  
Staring at the headstone Bosco then suddenly realized everything was getting lighter and before Bosco knew what was happening his eyes had flown open and a nurse was standing before him.   
  
"You were having a nightmare Mr. Boscorelli."   
  
He suddenly realized how much sweat was coming off his back and the trickle of sweat bead rolling down his forehead.   
  
"I'm up now, thanks."   
  
The nurse messed with the IV and then walked away leaving Bosco to his thoughts.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Clovia."   
  
Her eyes flashed anger at the thought of somebody disturbing her as she feasted.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well," hesitating Clovia took the point she got off the bed and smiled at her prey and then walked out of the room and out into the hall.   
  
"This better be something very important to be...." Interrupting her before she could continue her rant.   
  
"Ezekial, he tried, he," he stopped scared of her wrath. Clovia arched an eyebrow.   
  
"He tried what?"   
  
"He tried taking Bosco tonight and Adawnis was there." Saying this quickly he then looked down waiting for Clovia to either kill him right there or at least throw him.   
  
"If this is true that Ezekial is trying this so early then I'll just have to take my love sooner then I had originally planned. Zeke will not get him," her eyes turned blood shot red "YOU HEAR ME, HE WON'T!"   
  
Jumping as she yelled this and then walked into the room and slammed the door. Being a vampire you never thanked God or anything to do with Christ or any religion for that matter but he found himself thanking whoever that she didn't take her anger out on him.   
  
Clovia smiled at her capture that laid on her bed immobilized. Getting on the end and crawling on the bed she seductively pressed up against the warm body and at her touch she could feel the flinching.   
  
"There, there, it will be over quickly."   
  
Words laid on deaf ears as the male tried to say something to make her stop but the gag made sure she didn't have to listen to it as she sunk her teeth into his flesh making him scream out in pain.   
  
TBC......yes I know worst three words in FanFic) 


	4. Chapter 4

Two more chapters and you'll be caught up. Then from then on I don't know what is to happen being that I just lately haven't been quiet interested in Third Watch, but I don't want to ever not finish a story...anyways thanks again to those who replied means a lot here your next chapter.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You are free to go Mr. Boscorelli."  
  
In no time Bosco had some clothes brought to him and then left the hospital.  
  
His car was still at the Precinct so he took a cab and quickly went to the locker room to get the stuff he needed. He shut his locker with a echo bouncing off the walls of the small room and he then left.   
  
Walking down the steps with his head down while he let his mind race, he ended up running into someone. Glancing up to say sorry he was greatly shocked when Clovia stood in front of him.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hi, looks like we keep running into one another."   
  
"Yeah...." Bosco let his voice hang off as he looked at her. He just couldn't figure out what made him feel like goo, like if she asked him to go and jump off the cliff nearest them there would be nothing to stop him, he would do it because she said so.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw on the news that two officers had been in an accident and one was dragged from the car. It said your name and I wanted to make sure you were okay, are you?"   
  
Bosco stared at her and then suddenly realized he had been dazing when he heard her say 'are you' and he realized he had no idea what the hell she was talking about.   
  
"Am I what?"   
  
"Okay?"   
  
Clovia watched and saw the bruising on Bosco's neck. She willed herself not to focus on it.   
  
"Yeah," Bosco felt really uneasy about her and he wasn't even sure what it was; so, glancing at his watch, he made it appear as though he had to go but before he could say something Clovia beat him to the punch.   
  
"I'm glad your okay really I am, wouldn't want to lose New York's finest. Well Bosco I have to get some food, I'm feeling some what light headed."   
  
Trying to be nice Bosco offered to go with her.   
  
"Want me to accompany you?"   
  
"As much as I would love for you to join me, today is not the day, see you later Maurice."   
  
With a bounce in her step Clovia walked away with Bosco watching her, shaking his head. A thought came across 'how did she know my first name, the news reporters don't usually give out the officer's first name, do they?' Bosco quickly blew it off thinking maybe the reporter only got just his first name.   
  
Bosco than jumped into his car and sped away not knowing somebody was watching.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The body squirmed under her grip but she continued to hold on until it slackened under her and Clovia brought her head back with blood soaked lips. Licking them, taking in the human's vital fluid of life.  
  
Clovia stood up and brushing herself off she then stopped what she was doing and abruptly spun around. Ezekial stood in front of her. The presence of him, knowing what he had been up to Clovia's eyes turned to anger but all Ezekial did was smile.   
  
"You just won't stop will you, you just wont' leave me alone, still jealous after all these years Zeke?"   
  
"I told you Clovia, when I killed him so many generations ago that you would never love anyone but me whether you like it or not my dear," he grabbed her chin up but she pulled away in disgust "you will always be mine no matter how hard you try to forget me."   
  
"You don't own me."   
  
"Oh but I do."   
  
She watched as Ezekial began walking away but calling over his shoulder, "Might as well leave that poor boy alone because if you keep continuing you won't be able to stop me from killing this one too, and you know it."   
  
Clovia did nothing just watched as Ezekial walked away knowing there was really nothing she could do.   
  
"No I've waited too damn long for him to come back to me. I can't bare with more centuries."   
  
With that she left; only one thing on her mind, to claim what was rightfully hers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Parking in front of the cemetery Bosco debated if this was a good idea. His mind was running a mile a second, in turmoil, random thoughts racing to beat one another: 'Just a dream; what are you doing here; go home; find a chick; have some beer and we can pretend this never happened; 'find out if it's a dream; see if you're as fake as Miss Cleo's accent or the newest Nostradamus dumbass.'   
  
Bosco's instinct was screaming over everything in mind, telling him it was just an overall bad idea and that he shouldn't even be alone after all that had happened last night. But like always, Boscorelli got out of his car and began walking down the path created by cement blocking, trying to almost liven the dead place up.   
  
He felt somebody was watching him. 'Sure a lot of things are watching you, ghosts, get a grip, what are you doing here, you don't even know if you're in the right place.' But as this thought processed into his mind he realized his feet had done the walking and his mind had no control and Bosco suddenly recognized the area. Bosco knew he had never been there before yet he had....just only in his dreams. 'Throw me in the loony bin because I just flipped my mind.' Bosco thought.   
  
Glancing both ways he then looked down at the tombstone, the key to all his problems.   
  
De'Angelo Boscorelli 1762-1789 Rest In Peace My Loved One  
  
What was his connection? How rare was it to find a tombstone with a name you know was unusual as it was.   
  
Bosco was lost in thoughts until an echo of a branch breaking under someone's foot caught his attention and he turned around. Nothing was there though. His nerves on edge, he decided he had enough of this and began his way back to his car.   
  
As he began walking on the path that lead him back to the parking lot, Bosco felt like something was watching him and as he continued walking and couldn't shake the feeling he turned his head to see if anybody was behind him. What surprised him even more was a figure behind him, a couple yards away. Thinking, trying to relax himself, that it was a graveyard, people came here to mourn, had to be for somebody else. Not trying to get to fired up Bosco continued to walk but he quickened his pace. 'Better to be safe then sorry,' he told himself.   
  
When he was 10 feet from his classic mustang, curiously Bosco turned, reassuring himself that it had worked because the man must have stepped off the path for he was no longer anywhere in sight. Not thinking much about it anymore Bosco turned around to walk the rest of the way to his car, but when he turned around again, he slammed right into somebody.   
  
Stumbling back Bosco tried to think of what to do but before he could even react the man grabbed ahold of him and picked him right off the ground. Trying to get free he kicked his legs but stopped when the man pulled him closer,   
  
"If I wanted you dead, you would be." Bosco looked at the man trying to figure out where he had seen him, what he had done to piss this guy off.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
Then suddenly the man released Bosco, so Bosco moved a couple steps away and straightened out the clothes that had gotten rustled up.   
  
"I don't want anything from you, but they do."   
  
"Who's they, what the hell are you talking about?"   
  
About to answer the man stopped and his eyes diverted pass Bosco and was either watching or listening to something that Bosco couldn't even detect.   
  
"We need to go right now."   
  
"There is no way you're getting into my car."   
  
Bosco, then acting like the guy hadn't picked him up in the first place, bypassed him and began to unlock the door of his vehicle.   
  
"Fine. Don't find out how De'Angelo Boscorelli and Clovia have a connection with you."   
  
Bosco was already sitting in his car and hadn't had the chance to shut his door. 'He can help you,' 'he's probably going to kill you,' Bosco sighed and then nodded his head for the guy to get in. It was the only way he was going to figure out what the hell was going on.   
  
Before taking off Bosco looked at the complete stranger sitting in his car.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"My name?"  
  
"Yeah you do have one right, or you want me to call you jag-off?"   
  
"Adawnis."   
  
"Adawnis?" Questioned Bosco, as though he half believed somebody would name their child that, then again look at his name.   
  
"Yes, Adawnis, it's Greek."   
  
Bosco huffed and then quietly to himself "and I thought my name was bad."   
  
Bosco than peeled off, away from the sacred soil and not looking back, if he had he would of saw a woman, Clovia standing from behind a tree watching the car. With a sadistic smile she watched the car get further away from her, 'no matter' she thought.   
  
"Adawnis my dear baby boy, you may protect him now, but your going to slip and I'll be there to claim what is mine." Letting out a low growl after saying this, she walked in the opposite direction.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So are you going to tell me what my 'connection' is?"   
  
Not even answering Bosco's question, almost like he didn't say anything Adawnis asked his own.  
  
"Have you been having dreams, nightmares about Clovia?"   
  
Bosco even though he was staring at the road and concentrating a shocked expression came over his face but it soon disappeared as he recovered, but Adawnis had caught it.   
  
"Damn." Adawnis knew what that meant.   
  
"Damn? What do you mean damn, I can't help if I have dreams about someone."   
  
"If only you knew."   
  
"I thought this was the point of you being here and having this ridiculous conversation with me."   
  
Adawnis looked out the window of the car and watched the buildings fly by, he then looked at Bosco after he debated what to do.   
  
"Might as well forget about your apartment you're not safe there anymore."   
  
"Then where do you expect me to go?"   
  
"Just anywhere but your place."   
  
Bosco's temper was beginning to flare. This guy was completely nuts, a psycho that was following him around. Besides this guy couldn't even give him a straight answer.   
  
"You are going to tell me what the hell is going on right now."   
  
Coming to a stop at a four way stop sign.   
  
"Turn here." Adawnis pointed to the right with his finger.   
  
The car didn't move. Just stopped with Bosco's foot on the brake, he wasn't going to budge.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere."   
  
"Turn here."   
  
"I don't think so, I'm not moving."   
  
"You are not going to believe me until I show you."   
  
"Try me."   
  
Adawnis didn't hesitate.   
  
"De'Angelo Boscorelli is a very late past ancestor of yours who was greatly loved by Clovia, the one following you, but he was murdered, killed in front of her by Ezekial, Zeke for short, vowing she would never love again. Clovia made her own vow to watch the family till her lover came back to the family, you are that person, De'Angelo you are." Adawnis watched Bosco's expression, but nothing changed on his face.   
  
"Do you believe me?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Adawnis smiled and nodded his head.   
  
"This way."   
  
Bosco then let go of the brake and turned the way Adawnis had demanded. He realized he had nothing better to do then go with the nut ball.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sneezing loudly Bosco tried to contain his nose, the dust that had risen as they opened the door and begun to climb up the cobweb stairway.   
  
"Clean much?"   
  
"When you don't breathe the oxygen the dust is not a bother so what's the point of cleaning?"   
  
"I don't know, impress your snacks before you kill them."   
  
Adawnis just huffed "Very funny."   
  
They reached the top and opened the door. The candles that where on blew from the movement but settled as they closed the door. Bosco looked around the small dark room.   
  
"Sit down, might as well be comfortable."   
  
Grabbing the closest thing to him Bosco sat down on a footstool. He looked at it as it creaked under his weight. He wasn't sure the thing was going to bust from underneath him. Half the stuff looked to be older then his grandmother.   
  
As Adawnis walked back in and spotted what Bosco was sitting on he nodded to the couch.   
  
"You might want to get more comfortable."   
  
"Why?" questioning him "I'm fine right here."   
  
"Suit yourself."   
  
Before Bosco knew what was going on Adawnis threw something at him. His entire body went numb, tingling all over and with sudden fear he realized he was paralyzed. No movement, he couldn't feel a thing, and that is why he couldn't prevent himself from falling to the side, hitting the floor making the dust rise up into the air.   
  
He could see Adawnis kneel down, whispering something while making hand movements. Bosco realized he was getting tired and couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.   
  
"Sorry but this is the only way you will believe me."   
  
As the darkness began to take him Bosco's last thought was 'great, a warlock to.'   
  
(Past-1789)  
  
It was unbelievable. But there he was. When Maurice Boscorelli opened his eyes again he was standing in somebody's home. He tried to say something but nobody took notice.   
  
'What the hell, I'm stuck in the Christmas Carol storyline,' Bosco just stood there. He couldn't interact with those around him, he could only watch.   
  
Before Bosco was a woman on the bed, long beautiful blond curly hair, soaked to her skull. She was breathing in and out, as her hand closed in and out on the bed sheets, trying to find some kind of relief from the pain. Her eyes closed.   
  
The door flew open.   
  
I'm sorry Mistress." A maid came rushing into the room with towels, hot water, and a...stick?   
  
"My husband....." another wave of pain hit her and her face clenched with suffrage but she gasped out "does he know?"   
  
"No, but I sent the boy to fetch him."   
  
Bosco stood there watching only after a few minutes, maybe even longer as the maid put the stick into the woman's mouth after she let out another cry. Another cry then joined from the muffled heaves from the mother, a baby.   
  
It didn't even strike him. From where he stood he couldn't even see the woman's expanded belly, but as he took a few more steps and then witnessed the birth of a child. For Bosco, he had to admit to himself and only to himself, it was beautiful. Sure he seen women give birth, teenagers, and whores who didn't deserve that child give birth when they weren't at the hospital, but it was like, it was meant to be, that struggle to give birth, it was definately worth watching.   
  
Maurice Boscorelli watched as the midwife took the baby and cleaned it up, and then for the first time placed it into the mother's arms. Watching as the baby opened it's big eyes and look right up at it's mother for the very first time ever.   
  
Watching this Bosco's attention was brought to a man running into the room. His face was beat red from running in the warm weather. Not really even noticing his face until the man kneeled down on one leg to be beside his wife and newborn child.   
  
'It couldn't be, could it?' Bosco blinked his eyes a couple times trying to make sure. He had to be dreaming now. The man was him, but not. The long, very long hair, and beard to match the hair covered the most of his features but under it all Bosco could tell it was him most defiantly.   
  
"Say hello to your ancestor De'Angelo, Bosco."   
  
Nearly jumping out of his skin, not really expecting another voice, ready for somebody to talk to him. He turned enough to see Adawnis standing shoulder to shoulder with him.   
  
Bosco couldn't believe this, this had to be nothing but a complete fabrication of his mind, it had to be something made up.   
  
"No you're not dreaming Bosco."   
  
Questioning by looking over at Adawnis he simply replied with a   
  
"That is what everybody says or thinks, trust me, it's real."   
  
The midwife left the new proud parents alone attending other business. De'Angelo leaned down once more and kissed his wife on the head and was whispering thank yous, giving him a wonderful healthy baby boy.   
  
"I love you Gloria." She tiredly smiled and whispered her love to him back.   
  
Adawnis sadly watched the scene unfold knowing what was to come of the couple and only wishing them nothing but happiness only he knew it was the complete opposite of his wishful thinking.   
  
(Present)   
  
Faith had gotten home and called Bosco. When Davis told her of the tale from his side it just worried her even more, of what Bosco was hiding, that he knew more of what was going on. So standing in the kitchen she dialed his number and stood twisting her fingers into the cord while she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Each rang continued until she was about to give up and just hang it up when she heard something and she stopped when the machine kicked in.   
  
"This is Bosco's machine leave a message and I'll think about giving a call back." The irritating beep went off and Faith debated for a split second to leave something, the side that wanted her to won.   
  
"Boz, look I just want to make sure you're okay, that you made it home safely," resting for a second to think of what else to say "I'd like to talk to you, please call me back, thanks, bye."   
  
Faith then hung up. 'There are so many places you can be Boscorelli,' she thought. Trying not to think to much about it not wanting to get herself to worked up about it she walked herself into the kitchen and began cooking dinner for her family that was out at the movies.   
  
(Bosco's Apartment)   
  
Clovia stood in the apartment of Bosco's and listened to the message on the machine. She knew Adawnis had forewarned Bosco about the safety if his apartment but she was there to find something she could use against Bosco.   
  
"Boz, look I just want to make sure you're okay, that you made it home safely," pause "I'd like to talk to you, please call me back, thanks, bye."   
  
The machine took the message and Clovia knew what she could use against him, to make him come to her. His partner, friend, somebody he trusted enough to risk his life for and Clovia knew that was his partner. Her eyes flashed with joy as she walked out with the wind picking up, she let out a laugh.   
  
"Adawnis my dear boy you just slipped."   
  
TBC...bug me enough and chapter 5 will be on its merry way ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

To those who replied in my last chapter I thank you, so here I respond to those reviews....  
  
VtTWfan802 - Yeah not much interested in Third Watch lately and knowing how its going to begin doesn't get me interested at all kind of makes me want to gag myself with a spoon and god knows I probably won't watch it, maybe when it starts to focus on Bosco a little more. So hopefully 5th season will bring me back because it seems I'm only slipping, but I do hope to finish these stories, I hate having stories not finished.   
  
tydavislover - Thank you, I will continue with this last chapter and will see where I go from there ;).  
  
Boscollifan - I like to tell you what I plan with Adawnis but you won't know hahaha (stops laughing) Clovia, I can let you know this, she is not on the good side she kind of sees it as good intentions but really lol its kind of bad and not good at all. Ooo so you think Zeke is stronger? I like that, because I did write him to be much stronger, and he is actually a lot older so thank you!!!! Glad its suspenceful and I'm doing it well. Am I going to get Bosco out of it, well lets just hope my muse wants it that way, thanks again!!!!   
  
Thanks again you guys, here is the last chapter I had updated and enjoy it because I don't know when I'll update again, thanks again!!!!  
  
This chapter does contain some nice language here and there, oh why the hell am I telling you probably if you read my stuff you know me!   
  
Bosco is in my closet and I'm hiding him I own him ;) hahah yeah right I don't own any of TW Characters you sue and you get Stumpy the ass biting computer!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Past)   
  
Bosco was standing one moment in the Boscorelli's home and then he wasn't. The other home was nothing but ordinary and nice but now it was dark, damp, and bare. There were people all over the place, some in the corners, others paranoid watching their backs as they sat down and nibbled on something.   
  
"This is where I grew up, this is...."   
  
"Bat cave?"   
  
Adawnis looked over at Bosco with a laugh in his voice but not from humor but from irony  
  
"Yeah, bat cave."   
  
A scream pierced the hearing of all those who stood in the cavern but no one cared, no one took a notice, it was the sound of death and to them they were the ones that brought it. Not being able to take the sound Bosco rushed off to find the source of it, Adawnis followed quickly.   
  
"Your not going to like what you see if you continue, you can do nothing about it." But Bosco pressed on and ran into a room where a woman was huddled in the corner with her child rocking back and forth. Close to where the door frame was Ezekial and Clovia where sharing someone, a man, the woman's husband. They just dropped the dead body like he was nothing and wiped their mouths and then walking up to the woman and child ready to take their next prey.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Bosco couldn't watch this he couldn't just stand there so he made a leap at both of them but instead of him making contact he landed on the other side, hitting the wall and then onto the ground. When he looked up all he saw was Ezekial and Clovia reaching down for him and in fear he scooted away enough to see the child and mother being picked up. He closed his eyes and when the young child began to scream Bosco got up and ran from the room practically holding his ears to keep from hearing the awful sound penetrating and echoing off the dark damp walls of the cavern.   
  
Coming up from behind Bosco, Adawnis shook his head.   
  
"I told you didn't I? That you weren't going to like what you were going to see," as he continued Bosco spun around and grabbed Adawnis by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall having a hold of his collar.   
  
"Get me out of here NOW!"   
  
"All right."   
  
Adawnis said a couple of words and letting go of him Bosco slipped into the darkness that seemed to be a comfortable blanket wrapping around him. The next time he opened his eyes Adawnis was standing over him and tapping his cheek. It almost felt like to Bosco as though he was waking up from anesthetic. Groggily he tried to make Adawnis stop patting him on the cheek but he missed completely.   
  
"Welcome back to the world."   
  
"God I hope you don't give that to all your guests you bring over." Thinking about it for a second Bosco then quickly responded "Don't answer that, I don't want to know."   
  
Bosco sat up and put his feet down on the floor.   
  
"How did I get on the couch?"   
  
"Oh I put you on it after you went out, didn't want you on my floor looking dead."   
  
"Thanks, I think."   
  
Bosco grabbed his head. Adawnis left and came back with a glass of ice water for him. Bosco nodded his head in thankful approval and took it and drank it down quickly.   
  
"Okay so that didn't explain anything about how I'm connected to Clovia."   
  
"Basically Clovia was once human, she had meet De'Angelo and fell in love but her father refused to give his approval, thought his daughter could do better. Then Ezekial fell in love and promised her more, security and love, so she took it and that was the day she gave up her soul. Even though Clovia was no longer of the human race she still had a great love for De'Angelo. When Ezekial was not paying attention she would sneak off, watching De'Angelo from a distance, still loving him even after all those years."   
  
Adawnis took the glass from Bosco and then came back to finish more of the story.   
  
"De'Angelo soon forgot about Clovia and found another woman, Gloria, and soon they were married and, as you know, having a baby. She became blinded with rage and jealousy that he had forgotten her, so she followed, began to make him lust after her, even got herself to be invited into the home of where De'Angelo and Gloria lived. Nightmares soon followed, making him think of her 24/7, she was going to take him right from his wife if it was the last thing she did, but Ezekial found out. The night Clovia was going to take De'Angelo, Ezekial showed up, killed him right in front of her. Vowed that she could never have another lover, and that no matter what, Clovia was his and his alone."   
  
Bosco listened intently. Adawnis continued.   
  
"Even though Clovia was completely heart broken she vowed to him that he would not stop her from being reunited. So she became a somewhat protector of the Boscorelli family, making sure they stayed out of harms way, that they would keep producing until her lover came back to her, you."   
  
Shaking his head Bosco then stood up and began to pace.   
  
"So your telling me I'm the one Clovia has been wanting, how do you know, I does she know that I'm like this so called 'De'Angelo,' hell my brother could be him."   
  
"That's because you have the same signature."   
  
Stopping his pace Bosco looked at Adawnis like he was nuts.   
  
"Are you talking about that aura crap or something?"   
  
Nodding his head.   
  
"More along the lines yes, I am. Every human has a signature, it's vivid and bright and it's different from everybody else's, almost like a fingerprint. In families though a long line of ancestors one will get one that is either similar or have the same signature. You have the exact one of De'Angelo's."   
  
"So your telling me that's why Clovia has been following me, that she thinks I'm her "De'Angelo?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well fuck man, I'M NOT, can't I just tell her she got the wrong guy or something I mean, come on." Bosco had his hands out.   
  
"No, if it was that easy I would of told you to do that sooner."   
  
In defeat Bosco sank back down to the couch.   
  
"Then what now?"   
  
Adawnis let out a heavy sigh.   
  
"That my friend is the tricky part, I have no idea."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clovia waited standing on the opposite side of the street in the shadows. Faith Yokas wasn't hard to find she just rummaged through Bosco's address book. She just made sure before she came to Faith's she left a surprise waiting for Bosco. Clovia smiled and continued to wait, ready to pounce when the time was right.   
  
Faith tried Bosco's apartment again but there was no answer. She slammed the phone back on hit's hook with disappointment not sure where he was, wanting to be able to talk to him.   
  
Fred sitting on the couch with Charlie next to him and Emily off in her room doing her own thing Faith stared at the back of their heads wondering, pondering what to do next. Didn't take her long to decided on what she was going to do. Grabbing some of her belongings and looking down she put a strain of hair back behind her ear as she looked down and began to talk.   
  
"I have a couple of errands to run, can you hold down the fort while I'm gone?"  
  
Fred, who had his feet up on the table, brought them on the ground and placed the remote onto the coffee table.   
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
Faith thought about it for a second. Although she would love her husband's company it really would defeat the whole purpose of going on her errand and checking up on Bosco.   
  
"No that's okay. I just needed a couple of things. I'll be back in an hour or two."   
  
"Okay be careful."   
  
"Always."  
  
Faith then turned and walked out the door. Didn't take her long to get outside and begin her walk towards the trains. Only unlucky for Faith somebody was waiting for her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while with a moment of silence letting everything sink in Bosco then cleared his throat, with a serious face he spoke to Adawnis.   
  
"So tell me this, Clovia is a vampire, right?"  
  
"Correct."   
  
"What's with the sun thing? I thought you guys turn to dust or evaporate or something, how can you come out?"   
  
"A lot of sunblock." Adawnis said this with a straight look on his face while nodding his head. But all Adawnis got from Bosco was a blank stare, as though Bosco was just telling him he was looking for a serious answer not some humorous one. Adawnis who was still grinning stopped after a while when he realized Bosco wasn't going to laugh or even smirk, becoming serious he leaned in a little more closing his hands into his lap.   
  
"We have always and always could come out in the sun," thinking on how he was going to explain it Adawnis then spread his hands out again while he talked "you know how you humans have urban legends like high beam ignition and the guy with the hook?"   
  
"Who hasn't?"   
  
"Well see the whole sun thing is our own, a myth, it probably got started because most vampires do hunt at night, yes the sun can bother us but only to our sensitive eyes we see better in the dark therefore we hunt in the night."   
  
"Like children of the night." Mumbled Bosco.   
  
"What?" Adawnis had heard it but was questioning it.   
  
"Nothin', it means nothing."   
  
Adawnis who was going to reply to Bosco's quickness then out of nowhere brought his head up and got up and walked out of the room Bosco just standing there watching with confusion.   
  
Bosco could hear Adawnis speaking but not wanting to intrude Bosco kept to his seat and began looking around the small living space. Dragons here and there decorated the place with glass vials in some spots but what got Bosco's attention was the dagger. Standing up Bosco took a few steps, without touching it Bosco went over it. Then out of the corner of one of his eyes Bosco saw movement and turning around he saw Adawnis standing in the door frame his dark figure casted the glow from the light in the other room. The way he stared at Bosco gave Bosco an incredible sense of uneasiness and for some reason Bosco knew whatever Adawnis had to say he wasn't going to like.   
  
Taking a deep gulp which didn't help him very much he asked,  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Putting his hand over his face Adawnis then brought it down and looked at Bosco.   
  
"One of my informants that I stay close contact told me Clovia...." Adawnis stopped as though he couldn't answer Bosco.   
  
"What is it?" yelling it practically.   
  
"Clovia has a woman....your friend, Faith Yokas."   
  
It was like he couldn't comprehend what Adawnis had just told him, that it was some kind of sick twisted joke.   
  
"What do you mean he has Faith, my Faith?"   
  
His mind began to race what Clovia was going to do to Faith, his partner. His mind flashed the scene of the mother and child who were so helpless and she killed them. He couldn't allow that, not if he had anything to do about it. Bosco then turned to walk out the door but he heard Adawnis heavy footsteps following him.   
  
"You know it's a trap Bosco, she wants you, not Faith, your giving her what she wants."   
  
Turning around Bosco glared at him.   
  
"But if I don't give her what she wants, what happens to Faith?"   
  
Adawnis eyes casted down. Bosco knew what would happen and so did Adawnis, it was common knowledge. If Bosco didn't go, Clovia would kill Faith and probably take him anyways and Faith would be dead because of him and that wasn't allowed.   
  
"Exactly, I can't live with myself if something happens to her because of me, if this is what meant to be then so be it but I'm not going to stand here and wait." Bosco then turned and left with the door shutting Adawnis said one thing knowing he was going to need it.   
  
"Good luck kid."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco's car came to a screeching halt in front of his apartment. He figured this was the best place to check, Clovia wanted him, why not start there. So he raced into his apartment mortified to find everything was scattered on the floor, some stuff broken that was glass and had shattered into thousands of tiny pieces onto his floor. He walked into his room flipping on the light finding rose peddles caked onto his bed.   
  
"Nice, she has a fetish for roses to and throwing them on my bed." Bosco then no longer paid attention to this and walked over to his closet and pulled out an extra weapon. From the horror movies they said bullets could never harm them but yet they said the same thing about sun's burning them into nice little omelettes maybe bullets can stop them. So Bosco bent down put the gun into his ankle and grabbed an extra clip for the one he already had under his shirt.   
  
When he turned back around he saw the note attached to his mirror. He didn't bother closing his closet and walked up and grabbed it off his mirror and read it.   
  
"If you don't want your partner to be laying dead in an alleyway with her throat torn then I would suggest to come to the park, you know which one, see you soon my sweet love. Clovia"   
  
After he was done reading it he threw it over his shoulder and headed out of his house. He climbed into his car and before he started the engine he found himself saying a prayer that this wouldn't end with both himself and Faith dying or worse one of those god-awful animals. He then turned on the engine and took off never seeing the two standing up on top of the apartment.   
  
"I don't understand I thought you wanted him?" The man questioned the one standing next to him, but he got a smile. Ezekial stood there never taking his eyes off the sight of the car until he could no longer see it but listened to it.   
  
"Oh but I do, but it isn't time, this man will be the destruction of Clovia and then with her out of the way I can make my move."   
  
"But what about Adawnis, what if he can stop you?"   
  
This brought a deep laughter from the far reaches of Ezekial's stomach.   
  
"So young and so much to learn," he turned and looked over at one of his "children." "You haven't learned, Adawnis can't even stop me, nobody can, and I take what I want."   
  
Ezekial then turned and walked away with the thought of how great it would be great to have the hot headed Boscorelli kid as one of his own.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco climbed out of the car. He could slightly see the hot air of his breath hitting the cold air and the smell of musky grass in his senses as he looked around himself. The city lights were bright as can be, but for some reason they still could not seem to light up the darkest part of the park. Walking at a fast pace, he made his way back to where he first meet Clovia, hoping this was the spot she was talking about, if she wasn't then he was going to have to tell her about leaving better hints and kidnapping notes.   
  
When he arrived he half expected somebody to be there, something telling him he was in the right spot. But no Clovia, no Faith, nothing there. Then he saw it, the one rose on the park bench. When he went to it and picked it up he saw the one on the ground leading into the unpaved area of the park. Before he took one step he could only mumble one thing,   
  
"Great I think I found a decent girl, she turns out to be a psychopathic vampire who I remind her of a past lover, and has a "thing" with roses,.....figures, my luck."   
  
He felt like he been walking forever but in actuality he been only going for a full fledged two minutes. Then the last rose in front of him stopped.   
  
"Now what?"   
  
Then his hairs stood up on end and he spun around but as he did this he had dropped the rose and grabbed the weapon that was concealed on his hip and aimed it. Clovia stood in front of him, with a smile. A smile only she could produce as though she had just captured her prey and was ready to take it back to the den. Thing that wreaked Bosco's nerves, he knew he was the game, and more then likely he was going to go back to the "den" and there was no way out of this, unless a miracle happened, and for Bosco that rarely happened.   
  
"Glad you could make it." She still kept her distance, even as she spoke.   
  
"Quit with the small talk, where's Faith?"   
  
Her eyes tracking down as though she was disappointed in Bosco asking where his partner was but soon enough her eyes came back up with a sadistic light in them.   
  
"She's around."   
  
"I swear to God if you harmed her," Bosco was now stepping closer while keeping his arm in a straight perfect line as he kept his target in view, Clovia.   
  
"Or you'll what?" She let out a small laugh "You'll shoot me, please, besides I'm not the one surrounded now am I?"   
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the small group beginning to form a circle around him, but he dared not take his eyes off of Clovia.   
  
"True....but what is the point of keeping Faith?"   
  
Clovia shrugged lightly.   
  
"Maybe I want to add a new member."   
  
Then a spark, an idea formed into Bosco's idea, and hope upon hope he could get Faith out of this mess.   
  
"Yeah but its not going to happen that way."   
  
"Why you say that?"   
  
Bosco thought out his words carefully and as he did a small smirk formed on his own lips, knowing it had to work.   
  
"This weapon may not be able to hurt you, but see, thing is, it can kill me." He made a motion of pointing it towards his head and saw the almost panic look on Clovia's face. He moved it away from his head, not liking such a deadly weapon even close to him that way but the pointed it towards his chest for good measure.   
  
"You don't bring Faith out here in 10 seconds and show me she's okay, I'm going to end it right here and you'll have to wait for another one of me to show up, in about what, 200 years. Can you wait that long?"   
  
He was shocked when he just started to count down, not even making it to eight before Clovia gave in.   
  
"Just, please," he had to be losing his mind, the crazy ass bitch was begging him. "Don't do anything to drastic."   
  
Bosco refused to take the gun down, and when one of the goons of hers tried to make a move towards him to even try to make a weak attempt to stop him he cocked the gun. She called them off and they backed off slightly but not completely away just enough to give him some breathing room. But his own breathing about stopped when Faith stumbled out as one of them pushed her. She had a black eye, her hair well kept up in the perfect bun she always had it in was now loose, and rope binding her wrists together and a cloth wrapped tightly around her mouth.   
  
Faith hadn't realized that he was there until he said her name softly. With tired eyes she looked into his and even though muffled, Bosco could still hear her distinctly saying his name.   
  
When she tried to make an attempt to even get near Bosco Clovia grabbed Faith in a turning motion having Faith's back up against her tightly with her hand around Faith's neck.   
  
"That little stunt of yours was cute, Boscorelli," spitting out his name in hatred "but you got to learn something about me, don't FUCK with me, because I always get what I want!" She then tightened her grip around Faith's neck, and Bosco saw the terrified look on his partners face as she felt her air supply being taken away from her slowly.   
  
Then Clovia got closer to Faith's ear.   
  
"You feel that tingling part coursing through your body? That's your body starting to shut down, I can hear your heart slowing, and soon you're going to be dead." Clovia, with her own cheek pressed up against Faith's, looked at Bosco. "See it Bosco, the way she is dying slowly, you want to see her die in front of you?" Bosco shook his head no and was beginning to lower his own weapon slowly.   
  
"Good because it doesn't have to be that way. She can live on to go and do whatever her miserable life entitles and you and me we can become one."   
  
Bosco felt like he was going to be sick. Here she had his partner in her grasp and was killing her and the only option was to do what she told him to do. As he had directed his view at his own weapon the one thing that could end this for Faith and himself but that would be only selfish, and God knows if Clovia would keep her word. But it was the only way. Coming back to Faith he could see her eyes starting to sloop over.   
  
"Times slipping."   
  
"Fine, just let her go." He said in a soft defeated manner.   
  
"Drop your weapon first." Clovia demanded.   
  
Without thinking anymore Bosco threw it a few inches away from him, the thud of the weight of hit hitting the ground.   
  
At first Bosco thought Clovia was going to keep a hold of Faith's neck and ultimately killing her but she let go and Faith dropped to the ground breathing heavily through her gag.   
  
Clovia then moved in on her prey, as did the others surrounding Bosco. His heart was going a mile a minute he felt like he was about to have a panic attack or hyperventilate, one of those if something didn't happen.   
  
Sensing Bosco's panic she put her finger on his chest and then looked at him.   
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you, you'll see you won't regret this."   
  
His body still shaking from the fear raising in his gut. The only thing he could think was look to Faith who was still trying to get the gag off of her mouth but stopped when she saw him staring pass Clovia and to her.   
  
Faith wanted nothing more then to grab Bosco and run but she couldn't move and with a blink of an eye he was gone. It couldn't be, how could they be there one second and gone the next? She ripped the gag off finally, the redness evident on her face from wrapped to tightly.   
  
"Bosco?" She questioned it as though he would answer back but walking on her knees she dropped in front of his 9mm gray gun and knew the worst just had happened, her partner was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
TBC...not to beg or nothing, but if you want it you have to review to get more from me because believe me it motivates me ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

After getting some nice death threats about not continuing this, I remembered I had one more chapter that I had written before I stopped and so hopefully I can continue after this so thanks to those who are still encouraging me and hope you like your chapter ;) (gives a vampire toothy smile)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Faith didn't know how long she sat there. It could have been a few minutes to over twenty minutes, but there she sat. She couldn't understand how this could be happening, why it was happening. Where would she begin, how would she save her partner? It dawned on her as she got up off the ground. She couldn't save him. If those things, whatever they were could disappear like that in thin air in a blink of an eye, then it was impossible to find where they could have taken him. But she angrily dismissed that, she wouldn't stop. When she reached down to pick up her partner's 9mm, the hairs on the back stood up and she spun around pointing the weapon.  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
The figure that seem to wrap the darkness of the trees around him stepped out into the small shalf of light so Faith could see him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco couldn't explain it to himself. One moment his body was on earth the next he was floating, flying. But it all came crashing down that feeling of natural high. Because when he blinked his eyes for a second and opened them, they were standing on the ground, dirty soft sand ground, the darkness of the place, the smell of death all around him. He realized, he was in Clovia's lair, no longer where Faith was but far away from any human being. The sudden nausea came over him quickly.  
  
Dropping to the ground the bile came from his stomach, out of his mouth, the taste of stomach acid clearly on his tongue and taste buds making him gag, making him dry heave.  
  
"Don't worry, all humans react to it same way."  
  
Bosco's stomach clenched tightly again and when he was sure he was finished he looked up at his enemy. "Is that how you treat all your dinners? Make them sick?"  
  
"Dinner, I hardly think so, though I won't mind having some more of you."  
  
She watched the look on his face, so innocent, so unsure of what she meant by what she said, that it brought a laugh in the back of her throat.  
  
"Silly boy, I had a taste of you before..the windows being open, that bring any red flags up?"  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"That's right, if only you knew when you decided to invite me in for," she thought for a second "what was it, coffee?"  
  
"Well see that's the human thing to do, but oops sorry your not that! If I would of known I think I would of reconsidered."  
  
Clovia then looked down at him, which he been kneeling and putting her finger on his chin she made him look into her eyes.  
  
"There's so much history between us, and so much time to make up. I'll show you we were meant to be."  
  
She gently lifted his chin up to which he replied by standing up. His eyes were fixed on her, not taking them off. That is one thing she loved doing, the little trick only female vampires had. If only she wanted, she could place a small cast on them, making them responsive only to her commands.  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
She looked over at the other two.  
  
"Bring him, I want to make him right at home."  
  
Turning, walking away with a slight stride to her walk, the other two grabbed each of Bosco's arms, following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Faith watched as the man step out of the shadows revealing himself. She had never seen him before in her life but a sense of calmness came to her, almost sure in the knowing that he wasn't there to harm her but help her.  
  
"Adawnis, you must be Faith."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know because Bosco told me. Plus I'm pretty smart, put things together," he began walking up as Faith asked a question.  
  
"How do you know Bosco?"  
  
"Let's just say the psycho woman that kidnapped him was my mother." That's when he flashed his toothy smile that showed the fangs, that could rip flesh off of bone.  
  
At first Faith stepped back with a gasp, then out of nowhere she was attacking Adawnis, bringing him to the ground and using her body weight to keep him locked under her. She held the front part of his clothes and then slammed his head on the ground.  
  
Adawnis looked at her shocked. Not because she had succeed in getting him on the ground but that he had let his guard down and allowed it to happen. He then smiled as she yelled.  
  
"WHERE IS BOSCO, TELL ME OR GOD HELP ME.."  
  
"Lady, please, I am not deaf don't yell."  
  
"You know where he is, don't you?"  
  
"Let me up and maybe I'll consider telling you."  
  
"No there is no considering you tell me NOW!"  
  
"Look you have to understand something, Bosco knew what he was doing, he accepted his sacrifice, maybe you should too."  
  
Faith's eyes grew angrier by the second.  
  
"No, you listen to me, Bosco will not sacrifice himself for me, he won't die because of me, he won't become whatever the hell you all are, you got me! We are going to go get my partner, right now, do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good." Getting up Adawnis brushed himself off then he smiled again.  
  
"What?" She was questioning his smirk.  
  
"We're vampires."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said, 'whatever the hell you are,' the proper term is bloodsucking leech or, vampire," then looking around "or if you really want to get them, a bat."  
  
Faith blinked her eyes slowly then began walking.  
  
"Silence? You're scared of me, don't be."  
  
"I'm not scared of you, I don't care that you're a vampire but your talking is wasting time, time that my partner doesn't have you see so will you please come on and stop talking!"  
  
Adawnis rolled his eyes "humans." Muttering this. He then got in lead of Faith. "Excuse me your following me here, not the other way around."  
  
Faith put her hands up. "Well least I'm making an effort..besides why don't you do that whole whisk thing like that psycho lady did?"  
  
"That's because I can't transport both of us, I can only do myself."  
  
"But she did."  
  
"Yeah that's because I didn't get that gene."  
  
"Gene.are you saying..?" Faith leading waiting for him to continue.  
  
"That the psycho lady is my mother, yes. I have a father who is even worse."  
  
"Great, it's the Addam's Family."  
  
"Naaa.I consider ours to be more like the Lost Boys, and no I'm so not talking about Peter Pan."  
  
"So vampires.they can have babies, I thought.."  
  
"Yeah, well you heard wrong."  
  
Adawnis moved a branch and then let it go, hitting Faith, he turned around when he heard her yelp and fall back.  
  
"Oops, sorry, you should watch out for those things." He then turned back around as Faith picked herself up off the ground feeling some blood from her lip seeping out slowly.  
  
"Hey thanks for helping me up, and thanks for whacking me with a branch I very much appreciate it."  
  
He turned back around an patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco's body refused to work. He was stuck inside his mind, having no control over his body. Then everything blacked out for him and with a jerk of his body, waking up he found himself on a bed. Attached to the bed actually.  
  
Trying to pull his hands down he couldn't, there was nothing he could do to get them free. He looked up to see the manacles on his wrists, a sound of the metal hitting on metal ran shivers up and down his spine. The ones hooked to his feet went off the bed and tied down somewhere on the floor or hell maybe along the line of the bed.  
  
When Bosco didn't think anything could get worse he looked straight ahead and saw the faint of eyes that pierced through the cast of darkness that shadowed the entire room. His entire body screamed in fear. He knew who was standing there, watching him, like a snake, watching its prey before it attacked, and squeeze the very life out of its body.  
  
She finally stepped out of the shadows revealing herself to him. The long red dress that flowed down her body, cutting, turning, curving her shape as she moved closer and closer to the bed that he was immobilized on. Clovia looked down at her dress, her black hair loosely falling in front of her eyes but when she looked up she smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I got it from a royal princess once, can you believe that? I didn't think she deserved it, her body just didn't do justice like mine, don't you think?" She rubbed her hands over her midsection and then to her hips where they rested.  
  
Clovia waited for him to say something, anything, but he looked at her for only a second then turned his head and looked the other way.  
  
"Don't be afraid."  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes then looked at her for a second.  
  
"Afraid, I'm just thinking how I ever got entangled with you in the first place, you are a psycho bitch who has a thing with bondage." He jiggled his wrists. He then looked back away letting his head fall in between his arm and shoulder. Trying to concentrate anything but her he felt the bed move and he felt every hair on his body, ever nerve start to tingle knowing she was getting on the bed. Bosco could tell she was moving closer to him, and there was nothing he could do. So he closed his eyes, just hoping she would just go away, though he knew that wish wasn't going to come true.  
  
He thought of being in the squad car, laughing, yelling at Sgt. Christopher, his mother, his brother, anything to keep his mind off of her but as he felt his chin being moved by her cold fingers he had no choice but to open his eyes. Bosco saw the flicker of her eyes, the feeling like his body was being drugged. He had to fight it some how.  
  
"You know, I have to say for a old broad you sure have some good smelling breath." He wasn't sure why that one came out but it was the only thing he could think of.  
  
Putting her pointer finger on his lips she then leaned in before he could speak anymore. He felt his head lift up pressing into her own, exploring her mouth and tasting her. She deepened the kiss and then as she began to pull away she titled her head and nibbled on his lip, sucking on it then pulling away she looked at him.  
  
With that Clovia looked down at Bosco, a smile coming to her lips knowing she had him completely, utterly hers now. Putting her head down her hair covered her face and his, she kissed him again which he began to return but she soon broke away, began traveling, further, and further. She could smell his blood as it ran through his veins, she could hear his heartbeat in his jugular. She breathed every so lightly on the side of his neck and as she went to pierce the skin she felt his body shudder, flinch. Quickly she lifted her head back up to see the terrified look on his face.  
  
Leaning in she kissed him again. His body relaxed again underneath hers, as she then went to his ear and whispered softly.  
  
"It will be all over soon."  
  
Then arching her neck she then brought her head down her teeth now retracted out like a cat's claws coming out to make its final attack, she bit down hard.  
  
The trance he had felt his body was in, the one that he had tried to avoid stopped all of a sudden as all he could feel was excruciating pain. His eyes stared straight up at the ceiling. He tried moving his arms, his legs, but nothing was moving, the small scream that had tried to escape his vocal cords caught in his throat, he could feel a hand on his chest pushing him down. His body was falling, falling deep into the bed, only his body was shutting down and before Bosco could even begin to comprehend what was happening to him, he lost consciousness.  
  
She had felt his body kick up as she began taking his life force, his precious blood from his body. But her hand automatically reached up and pushed him down, then his body slackened. She stopped and swung her head up, her hair flying up and backwards so it lay across her back. Looking down she'd only drank enough to knock him out, not to kill him. Her tongue slowly pressed through her lips and caught the last drops that were on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"So delicious, just like I have remembered even after all these years."  
  
Getting off the bed she then left and came back holding a blanket, knowing Bosco's body would drop in temperature with the lost of blood and knowing how the human body could be funny she put the comforter over him. She then brought her lips once again down on his still ones and held them there, then as though he was awake spoke.  
  
"Rest up, because this is only the beginning of what was meant to be."  
  
She turned and walked out of the room. The two puncture wounds still bleeding fresh blood, trickling down his neck and into the pillow case.  
  
TBC.  
  
I really don't know when this will be updated but I thank you for those who are still following this story and every review counts so thank you ;) I appreciate it. 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! It's been actually an entire YEAR since I updated this story. Yikes. Sorrry those that really liked this story, its just never was able to finish it but, BUT, because I saw next week's preview for the eppy I thought OMG THEY STOLE MY IDEA! Naa I'm not that cool, but it did make me jump back into my story and hopefully get it finished.

There so many to thank who tried and retried to get me to write this story and get another chapter from me.

**_Annie_** you were really persistent bout this story, kept reminding me, so this chapter is dedicated to you chicka.

But, **Wapps, Thumpers** you two were the same as well, so thank you gals, I didn't forget bout you!

Other notes, I might "revamp" the story, I looked back on some older chapter of this story and thought, omg that needs changing, badly so will see if I can't edit some of it, better ;).

_Boscogirl,_ thank you for reading this and helping me with some weird corrections I had going on there. THANKs…now onto the story!

Chapter 7

Bosco came back to reality by jerking his head up, bringing it down when his neck screamed at him from the cruel treatment of the odd angle. His mind was foggy trying to reach out desperately wanting to know where he was and how he got there. But as he looked up at his hands that were still tied to the bed posts, his mind scrambled how he was going to get out of there. Jerking hard on them he tried every possible way to wiggle out of them, but all he found was he was bruising and making his wrists red with strain.

He had to get out of there before the psycho lady came back and tried to use him as a juice box again. It was on the back of his mind, but it was hard to remember. He had known she sucked on his blood, but that wasn't possible, was it? Maybe it was a weird dream, yeah that was it, because it felt like a faint dream, one that you can recall but trying to grasp it and actually remember the details was hard enough. He surely didn't want to experience that dream again.

Struggling again, he moved his chains even tried to move his body to help him get into a better position, only he couldn't get into a different arrangement from the slack of the manacles. He soon lost the little energy he had left and he just gave up.

Bosco looked over to his right and watched the candle, but as he was about to turn around and look for something else to keep his interest it flicked, fast moving back and forth as though somebody had opened the door. The flame was trying to find air, to stay alive, and then it calmed down again.

Bosco's hair began to stand up, making his entire body go on edge. Daring not to ask who was there, for fear just like in the movies that would merit his death sentence. Best not to ask, just in case they will leave you alone. He even debated if he should call out for that woman that was beyond creepy, but then it could be her and why risk bringing her in there when he could put it off as long as he could?

Feeling like he was being trapped, being backed into a corner that he couldn't escape, he felt his heartbeat starting to pound in his chest and panic began to build up that he tried so desperately to calm himself. Trying to breath in deeply, in order not to freak out right there, when he couldn't do anything anyways.

"You should be scared."

Bosco recognized that voice, and his mind began scrambling over the possibilities of who it could be but he was having a hard time putting a face to that voice. The darkness of the room wasn't helping either; no matter which way he turned he couldn't see where the voice had come from. As he scanned the room one more time, his eyes caught something, and fear began to creep faster and faster. He slowly moved his head to glance at it, the part hoping if he moved gradually enough that it wouldn't be true, that it go away and he wouldn't have to face it.

All he wanted to do was rear back, or hide, just anything. There in front of him, the shadows that were concealing it like it was a blanket were red eyes staring into his very soul. A soft growl accompanied the eyes that came straight from the depths of a horror movie, or maybe even hell itself.

There was nothing he could do, and the beast knew it, for when it lunged at him, he was completely helpless to counterattack.

* * *

Clovia was making her way towards the chambers of her room were her prize awaited her. But she wasn't alone, and she knew it. A soft smile came to her lips.

"Adawnis, so nice of you to bring food for your mother."

Finally she turned around to look at her son and the woman she wanted nothing more than to kill her and be done with her was standing behind Adawnis.

"You know why we are here?" Adawnis speaking.

"Quite fondly I do, and your starting to try my patience."

"Get in line bitch. Where's Bosco?"

Faith spoke stepping up closer, showing no fear. She was bound and determined and she was there for one thing and one thing only, Bosco, and **nothing **was going to get in her way.

Clovia studied Faith, up and down. Trying to figure out this woman and why she just wouldn't stop, Clovia allowed this woman to survive, why was she testing her? Humans were weak, pitiful, easily stepped on, what made this woman think she could take her on?

She was about to say something about Faith's comment, to show her what it was like to start screwing with the wrong vampire, but she stopped for her senses started to act up. Vampires had a very broad band of their kindred, and when one of them was near it was easy enough for them to tell, they almost had their own scent, and this one she recognized all to well.

"It can't be." Her head wiping around, watching the hallway, towards her chambers expecting to see someone or something come waltzing out right in front of her.

"What is it?" Faith didn't possess these powers, she didn't know what this "woman" had picked up on, but even Adawnis had become stiff, rigged as though he was awaiting a fight. But no one answering her question was annoying her, she felt left out. "Hello?"

"Ezekial is here."

Taking off into a mad dash all three reached the room in only a few seconds and not taking much time Clovia undid the lock that made sure if Bosco did get out of the chains, that there be no way he'd get out of the room. Throwing it open hard, the door bounced back from the wall, in which Faith was the last one in and she had to stop it with her foot so it didn't hit her in the process.

The entire headboard had been ripped off and the pieces that were left had been scattered on the bed. It was like an animal had grabbed a hold and was not relentless about it.

"Where is he..and who is this Ez…" Faith let her words trailed off as Clovia walked up to the bed and her hand gently stroked the soft covers that were sticking out from the destruction. She was so close but again he was ruthlessly taken away from her.

Faith had enough she shook her head in two strides grabbed the back of Clovia's neck as she asked her question again.

"Where's Bosco?"

Clovia allowed this, she just rubbed her tongue along her teeth as she made a sucking sound as she did this.

"Zeke has him, if you would be so kind now to take your hand off my neck."

Squeezing harder Faith knew her partner didn't have much longer and by the sounds of this "Zeke," it was best to retrieve him quickly.

"I won't until you take me to this Zeke."

Letting out an insane laugh Clovia moved out of Faith's grasp by jerking her neck away and then came to face to face with Faith, baring her teeth.

"You know if I wanted you dead, you would be."

"Does it look like I care?"

Faith inside was screaming at herself, she was defiantly scared of this woman, but the part that told her 'don't show intimidation' was winning out and that's the part she showed.

"I admire your courage, but Zeke can't be taken on, bravery will only get you so far."

"Look, if I wanted your opinion I'd ask for it….why can't you just whoosh us away like you did before?"

Rolling her eyes, like Faith would have any idea bout her powers and what she was capable of doing and what she wasn't allowed to do. "I can't, I haven't regained my strength."

"Great." Throwing her hands up and making a slapping sound as they fell back to her side.

Adawnis had been standing on the sidelines, listening to the conversation, knowing his mother wasn't capable of taking them yet Faith didn't know but his mother, Clovia, did look drained out. He also was waiting for Faith and his mother to start fighting, he was sure they were going to come to blows, or of all, his mother attacking Faith.

"Faith….if he has Bosco, then its probably best that."

Turning Faith glared at Adawnis, daring him to finish that sentence. "No, I'm not burying him until he's dead."

Clovia was looking back at the bed again and she mumbled, "he'll probably turn Bosco just to piss me off." Clovia's then looked back at her son who had caught what she had said, and they both knew exactly that is what Ezekial was planning on doing.

"Let's go." Son and mother said at the same time, as Faith stood there watching them take off, with her wondering what the hell was going on, she followed reluctantly behind.

* * *

Bosco woke up on the floor. His stomach didn't have much but whatever he had was enough to make him sick. He moved onto his shoulder and moved his head and threw up on the ground. When he felt like he couldn't anymore, he slowly moved to his knees, which he thought maybe wasn't such a good idea. His head was feeling like it was going to make him topple over.

He made his eyes into slits for the only overhead light was hurting his eyes, but other then that he was in darkness. He decided he wasn't ready to adventure out into that shadows just yet.

"I been waiting for this moment, far to long."

"I've heard that before." Snapping back at the voice, all Bosco wanted to do was back home, but he knew this wasn't going to happen so he became irritable quick.

Bosco looked around again, but once again he was sitting in the only light and the voice was taunting him, playing games with him.

"You know, I thought at first was to kill you, but what better way to get back at my ex-lover then to turn you."

It was a slow process but Bosco got back onto his feet, when all he really wanted to do was go to sleep at the moment. But whatever was declaring it was going to take him down, he wanted to be up on his feet and not go down without a fight.

When the man stepped out from darkness, he recognized the same man that had attacked him in the alleyway. Who was Clovia's lover, the one that killed his ancestor.

"So we meet again, De'Angelo."

"Look, let's get this straight my name is Bosco, not De"Angelo, so you and your _bitch_ can leave me, my family, and my friends alone."

Stepping up so he was face to face with Bosco, he then smiled, and not one that 'I'm happy and lets be friends,' oh no this was one of 'you don't know what your getting into, and I'm about to show you.'

"Aww yes, you will defiantly be a good part of the family."

Bosco's words were cut off as he was about to challenge Ezekial's words, he found the man had reflexes he couldn't even comprehend as he was picked up by his neck. Bosco grabbed the man's hand and tried urgently to get his hand off his neck, tried to get air into his lungs that wanted nothing more but that. As Ezekial brought him in closer so he whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Bosco tried even harder, knowing if he didn't it would be the end of him but he wasn't even making a dent or an impression on the man no matter how hard he was trying to get loose. He stayed firm in the man's hold, and as he tried not to scream out he felt pressure on his neck and the scream he was holding back let loose as he felt his life being taken away from him.

TBC…..

Sorry again for being so long to update, ;)


End file.
